Useful Portrait Stuff
This page is created by DuckPimp, but free for anyone to edit. The only rule is you must credit whoever made the original portrait, if it's from a fanmade/custom portrait. Don't add stuff that you didn't make. If this rule is broken, your addition to the gallery will be removed. ' Portrait Bases Bases to use for portraits. Feel free to add to this. Male Uniform 1-2= Maleportbase.png Bald 1 Mad.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader MaleBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base BaseByIan.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by Ian Rookie ScienceCoatDefaultM.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by BaedereBaemulator Male Occult template-New.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-New2.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderSh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Shinyboy.jpeg|Shiny Eyes — Original by DuckPimp, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Mindslaveboy.jpeg|Mindslave Eyes — Original by DuckPimp, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Ghoulboy.jpeg|Ghoul Eyes — Original by DuckPimp, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Young Boy Base.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Young Boy Base Boybase.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base (The original was by CrabbyMeal) Officalbaldbase1325224352q4.png|By YandereDev1(not real). Original found in game files. BaseMaleDelinquent.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Uniform2Base.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Pervert-Boy-Portail.png|Please credit Lana Rose Galletita Kawaii 12 for this base BlushMale.png|by KawaiCats BlushBase.png|by Ian Rookie BaseJacketMale.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Mmmmm.png|by KawaiCats Inverted Male.png|by TheFunGame Male tan ingame.png|by KawaiCats BoyBloodEyeByChalkpai.png|You must credit Chalkpai for this base BASE2.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Cartoon Base.png|Cartoon base by TheFunGame Pink Base.png|by TheFunGame GayBaseByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai inspired from TheFunGame's pink base. Cartoon White Coat.png|Cartoon base by TheFunGame Base by BaedereBaemulator |-| Colorful Eyes= MaleLoliBlack.jpeg|Male Loli Base, by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliRed.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Red), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliOrange.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Orange), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliYellow.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Yellow), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliGreen.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Green), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliLightBlue.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Light Blue), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliBlue.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Blue), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliPurple.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Purple), by Thecharisktrashbin MaleLoliPink.jpeg|Male Loli Base (Pink), by Thecharisktrashbin |-| Uniform 3-6= Hairstyle 0 Male Uniform 3 CrabbyMeal.png|by CrabbyMeal U3MaleBase.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU4Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Sleepy Eye.PNG|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base (Base by Hømøzygosis) Male Occult template-NewU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU5Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base OccultBaseLeaderShU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this CoatBaseMaleU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base MaleU6.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU6.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewU6Sh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Mybaseareshit.png|by Ian Rookie |-| Other= Malenudebase.png|by DuckPimp MaleK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Male Occult template-NewK-OnSh.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Bald 1 (Martial Arts).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Bald 1 Hidden OWO.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader OrangeHairBoyBase.png|by OrangeJellyDog |-| Adult= ThePolicefindthecorpseofsenpai.png|Base by SonrisitasParodyFans, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO!] BPolice2.png|A Male Teacher Base By Pumpkinhero2, Original by Mougeki Mero Baldpolice in a blazer14255665334535.png|By YandereDev1 (Not real), ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO MaleGymTeacherBase.png|by Gelangweilt ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO Headmaster Base.png|by Gelangweilt Original by Mougeki Mero and Osenaria Cartoon Police.png|Cartoon base by TheFunGame Base by SonrisitasParodyFans Female Uniform 1= female_ template.png BaseEvilLol.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseOmega.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmallSmile.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmileLowTeeth.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BaseSmileBigTeeth.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base WinkBase.png|Please credit Hømøzygosis for this Base Placeholder base.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by ChisaiTenshi. uhface.png|Original by Avnore, Edited by SonrisitasParodyFans. PutMouthByKawaiCats-OriginalByShinHigakuSubstitueLeader.png|Original by Shin Higaku the Occult CLub PE Leader Fixed by KawaiCats KawaiiEyes.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for the eyes Make-up base.png|Please credit Danielishere for eyes. DarkuTemplate1.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. DarkuTemplate2.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. DarkuTemplate3.png|Please credit Darkpai for the eyes. Shinygirl.jpeg|Shiny Eyes — Original by Avnore, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Mindslavegirl.jpeg|Mindslave Eyes — Original by Avnore, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. Ghoulgirl.jpeg|Ghoul Eyes — Original by Avnore, please credit Thecharisktrashbin for the eyes. lolibase.png|Loli Base. Credit DuckPimp if used! OldInfoChanBase.png|Honoka Futaba (Info-Chan-First Design) Base By Hømøzygosis, Original by Mougeki Mero OldInfoChanBase2.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by Mougeki Mero RivalChanEdited.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by Thecharisktrashbin CutePinkEyes.png|by YangireChibi SmudgeBase.png|Smudged eyes base by TheYandereRedpanda Freckles_template.png|by Danielishere SakyuBaseu2.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Bald 0 Make-Up 2 (with lipstick).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader (With lipstick) Bald 0 Make-Up 2 (without lipstick).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader (Without lipstick) Bald 0 Make-Up (with lipstick).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader (With lipstick) Bald 0 Make-Up (without lipstick).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader (Without lipstick) Cute template.jpg|Please credit YandereLove123 for this Base Blush Base.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Blushing Base ShadowBase.png|By YangireChibi. Dark base 2.png|by Truekung Glasses_template.png|by Danielishere Young Girl Base.png|Idea PumpinkHero2, Base by YANDERETSKUHI FemaleBaseLeader.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base ScienceCoatDefaultF.png|Original by Hømøzygosis, edited by BaedereBaemulator FemaleBooobs.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Ripped_Uniform.png|by Pumpkinhero2 LeaderbigBust.png|By XX-rayz-Xx Baldmusume.png|Please credit AkikoChan1 for the base BTanBaseFemale.png|Please credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base EvilBase.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Littlelittleladywink.png|by SmolChildYanYan Smug fuck.png|by DuckPimp Pink BASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Pervert-Girl-Portail.png|Please credit Lana Rose Galletita Kawaii 12 for this base BaseGotica1.png|by Akuma Natsume FixedHandsByChalkpai-OriginalByShinHigakuSubstitueLeader.png|by Chalkpai original by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Butterfly Pose 2.png|by Gelangweilt Gddsgdsdd.png|by YANDERETSKUHI Gdsgsdgsg.png|by YANDERETSKUHI Gfggs.png|by YANDERETSKUHI Bald 0 (Evil Witness 1).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader AnnoyedByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai Original eyes by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Basethinguuuthinggg.png|by SmolChildYanYan NoUseful.png|by Ian_Rookie Base_Fun_Girl.png|by Akuma_Natsume Base girl Delinquent.png|by Akuma_Natsume Dark Seifuku template.png|by Jamesnickclavie portraitbase.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by SmolChildYanYan and YANDERETSKUHI Lifeless eyes female.png|by Truekung AoiHonokaBaseMesh.png|by EmotionalSin RivalChanfixed1231426452.png|by KawaiCats fixed by YandereDev1(not real) Base-ShadowOccultByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai Base-ShadowsOccultByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai Base-HappyBlindByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai YanSimFemale1stUniformBase.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by YangireChibi NewBase-OriginalByDuckPimp.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by DuckPimp NewBaseSmile-OriginalByDuckPimp.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by DuckPimp BaseLol.png|by KawaiCats Blush.png|by KawaiCats PinkBase.png|by SunshineWolf BaseJacket.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Wink_Base.png|by Antoninko2 BaseNemesis.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Inverted Female.png|by TheFunGame NemesisBaseReUpload.png|by TheYandereRedpanda CruelBaseByChalkpai.png|You must credit Chalkpai for this base CuteIdkBase.png|by KawaiCats CruelBaseIsWirdByChalkpai.png|You must credit Chalkpai for this base NeptunaBaseOriginalInspiredCruelINCOOMINGByChalkpai.png|You must credit Chalkpai for this base ShootTheBirdBaseByChalkpai.png|You must credit Chalkpai for this base Girl Jacket.png|by Akuma Natsume HearteyeBase.png|by Truekung Cartoon female.png|Cartoon base by TheFunGame PicsArt 12-19-09.55.13.png|by QueenMajestic Original by AkikoChan1 Cute Tan Base.png|Ask Pumpkinhero2 on his message wall to use it AmaiFace.png|Ask Jlmc12345678910 on his message wall to use it. Base by KawaiCats AmaiOdayakaBaseByChalkpai.png|You must credit Chalkpai for this base. Smile by French Fries. Dab.png|by Don'tyounjusthateitwhenyougetloggedout? Kana Base.png|by TheFunGame |-| Colorful Eyes= Face8Pink.png Face7Purple.png Face6Cyan.png Face5Blue.png Face4green.png Face3yellow.png Face2red.png Face1Black.png FemaleLoliBlack.jpeg|Female Loli Base, by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliRed.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Red), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliOrange.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Orange), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliYellow.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Yellow), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliGreen.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Green), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliLightBlue.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Light Blue), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliBlue.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Blue), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliPurple.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Purple), by Thecharisktrashbin FemaleLoliPink.jpeg|Female Loli Base (Pink), by Thecharisktrashbin 47.jpg|Made By Astral Alignment 676.jpg|By Astral Alignment 37.jpg|By Astral Alignment 82.jpg|By Astral Alignment 927348yeh.jpg|By Astral Alignment Output VFUD3u.gif|By Astral Alignment |-| Uniforms 2-6= FemaleU2.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU3.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU4.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleBaseLeaderU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base CoatBaseFemaleU5.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base FemaleU6.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base NurseBaseSmile.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base NurseBaseBorend.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base BaseNemesisBlazer.png|by Pumpkinhero2 BaseHair.png|by Truekung BaseHair3.png|by Truekung Blush Blush.png|Cartoon base by TheFunGame Base by Hømøzygosis Poppy Base.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for the base |-| Other= Nudebasesmallbust.png|by DuckPimp Nudebaselargebust.png|by DuckPimp Nudebaseunreasonablylargebust.png|by DuckPimp FemaleK-On.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base You Doodle 2016-11-06T05 14 25Z.jpg|by ChisaiTenshi SweaterBase.png|Osenaria Bald 0 Hidden.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Female Button Up Shirts.png|by Gelangweilt OnePieceBase.png|by Ian Rookie Bald 0 (Swim Suit).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Bald 0 (Gym Uniform).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Bald 0 (Martial Arts).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader MoreDetailedNudeByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai Original by DuckPimp CensoredNudeByChalkpai2.png|by Chalkpai LightPurpleT-ShirtByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai Chara Base.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun original by Chalkpai NewUniformFemaleBase.png|Ask Jlmc12345678910 permission to use it. CharaBaseByChalkpai.png|You must credit Chalkpai for this base DressByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai PinkGlitterByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai DreesGreenGlitterByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai Ayami Uniform.png|by Gelangweilt FemaleBaseNewUniforme.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun Original by Jlmc12345678910 SchoolDays 1.png|by Gelangweilt Original by Jlmc12345678910 SchoolDays 2.png|by Gelangweilt Original by Jlmc12345678910 SchoolDays 3.png|by Gelangweilt Original by Jlmc12345678910 SchoolDays 4.png|by Gelangweilt Original by Jlmc12345678910 SchoolDaysSmallBust.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by Jlmc12345678910 SchoolDaysSmallBustNewBase.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by DuckPimp SchoolDaysSmallBust-smile.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by DuckPimp BaseFemaleLucyDreemurr.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by Osenaria and YangireChibi StripedDress.png|by LucyDreemurr. Used DuckPimp's nude base StripedShirt.png|by LucyDreemurr. Used DuckPimp's nude base CuteSweaterBase.png|by LucyDreemurr. Used DuckPimp's nude base GirlChristmasBaseByChalkpai.png|Happy Holidays from Chalkpai! PicsArt 12-19-09.24.57.png|by QueenMajestic Original by Chalkpai Cartoon Gym Uniform.png|Cartoon base by TheFunGame Base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Yukari Base.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Used DuckPimp's nude base Miku Base.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Used DuckPimp's nude base |-| Adult= Teacher's Base.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 for this Base Teacher's Base2 - Update.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base TeacherBaseNew.png|The new teacher base by Pumpkinhero2 GymTeacherBase.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base KyoshiBase.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis for this Base NurseBase.png|Please Credit Pumpkinhero2 for this Base New Nurse Base`1213242135435.png|Please credit YandereDev1(not real) for this base to Hømøzygosis for the teacher base and Pumpkinhero2 for the old nurse base. Nursebaseoriginal.png|Base by SonrisitasParodyFans, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO! NursebaldbaseoriganalbyMOUGEKIMERO.png|By YandereDev1 (Not real), ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO Consuelorbase.png|by Ian Rookie, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO AsaltaKunashito.png|Base by SonrisitasParodyFans, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO! Kyojubase.png|by Ian Rookie Parts by Hømøzygosis and Mougeki Mero Teacher Science base (Mask).png|by Akuma Natsume Original parts by Osenaria, Pumpkinhero2 and Mougeki Mero Teacher Science base (Smile).png|by Akuma Natsume Original parts by Osenaria, Pumpkinhero2 and Mougeki Mero Cartoon Nurse.png|Cartoon base by TheFunGame Base by SonrisitasParodyFans Cartoon New Nurse.png|Cartoon base by TheFunGame Base by YandereDev1(not real) Cartoon Gym Teacher.png|Cartoon base by TheFunGame Base by Hømøzygosis Backgrounds YanSimBack.png Yandere Simulator Background OLD!.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Yandere Simulator Background OLD! (with new stuff on it).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader PurpleBackgroundByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai BlueBackgroundByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai GreenBackgroundByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai YellowBackgroundByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai OrangeBackroundByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai RedBackgroundByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai YanSimBack-Black vers.png|by TheFunGame Blank Background Dark.png|by CrabbyMeal OccultBackground.png|by Xhurtbethink OccultBackground1.png|by Xhurtbethink Hairstyles and Pieces Hairstyles and pieces ripped from the game and various other resources. Full Hairstyles and Custom Hairstyles Male= Hairstyle 15 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 17 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 18 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 19 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 19 No Black CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 20 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 21 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Martial Arts 2 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Gaming Club 2 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Hairstyle 22 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Taro's_Hair_Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still HayatoHarukiHair1.png|by: BaedereBaemulator Sora hair.png|by Truekung Ryuto's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Sho's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Juku_Hair.png|by Truekung Budo's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Chojo's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Shin's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Haruto Hair Piece.png|by Gelangweilt Sota Hair Piece.png|by Gelangweilt Hayato Hair Piece.png|by Gelangweilt Riku Hair Piece.png|by Gelangweilt Daku Hair Piece.png|by Gelangweilt MiniPom.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun TallPompa.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun Sora8Febrero.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun MaleHairyChalkpai.png|Please credit Chalkpai for this hairstyle. AxelHair.png|by BaedereBaemulator. Axel's Hair.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Emoil's Hair.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Exrey's Hair.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader |-| Female= Ponytail hair.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Whatsnewkittycat.png|by JustCynical Yui's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Yuna's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Pigtail Hair New.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Mei Old Hair.png|by Truekung Mei's hair piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still TwinTails Hair New.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Kokona's_Hair_Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Pippi_old_hair.png|by Gelangweilt Pipi hair 121413242341.png|by YandereDev1(not real) Midori_old_hair1.png|by Gelangweilt Midori Hair.png|by Truekung Midori_old_hair2.png|by Gelangweilt Kuu hair 12421hi kbye.png|by YandereDev1(not real) Mai_Laifu_Hair.png|by Truekung Shi's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Shima's Hair Piece.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Mina's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Supanachuruhair.png|by Ohsokaylaxx Oka_old_hair.png|by Gelangweilt Oka_Hair.png|By: CamilleFox SakyuTransparent.png|by Thecharisktrashbin Sakyuhaircleanimage.png |by User: Yumoa-Chan Inkyuh.png|by CracKers :B FIXED GalkoChan Hair.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader and fixed by Gelangweilt Galko Hairstyle 2 (Portrait Version).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader MusumeHair.png|by CracKers :B InfochanHair.png|by DuckPimp Delinquent1.png|by CracKers :B Delinquent2.png|by CracKers :B Imageedit 27 5748830214.png|By Astral Alignment RivalHair Chan.png|Rival-chan's/Satomi Makise's Hair by XX-rayzXx Osana's Hair 2.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Kizana Hair.png|Please, Give me credits as YANDERETSKUHI Kizana's Hair Piece.png|By:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still KIZANA HAIR.png|by CracKers :B Kizana Hair 02.png|by CracKers :B Hanako's Hair.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Hanako's Hair without heart clip.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Amai odayaka48544.png|Amai Odayak Hair with Bandana by YANDERETSKUHI amaihair.png|Amai Odayaka Hair without bandana by YANDERETSKUHI Megami hair.png|Pc girl hair by XX-rayz-Xx Cirno.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 (Original by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader) Ootorihair.png|Base by SonrisitasParodyFans, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO! Kokuma Hair Piece.png|by Gelangweilt LimeStreakHairByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai OldPippiByChalkpaiEdited2.png|by Chalkpai TealStreakByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO OsoroShidesuHairByChalkpaiUpdated.png|Credit Chalkpai for this hair MusumeRonshakushakushakushakuHairByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO Ghost hair.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Nemesis Hair (Portrait Version).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also if you recolor credit me still Shauna.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun UnknownChanPortraitHair.png|by Jlmc12345678910 NemesisHairPortrait.png|by LucyDreemurr 1Old2.png|by Pumpkinhero2 1Old3.png|by Pumpkinhero2 1Old1.png|by Pumpkinhero2 HairkFixed.png|by Ian Rookie KemikaHairVer1.png|by BaedereBaemulator KemikaHairVer2.png|by BaedereBaemulator Robo.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Kemika's Hair.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Robot's Hair.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader PicsArt 12-18-10.50.07.png|by QueenMajestic VictimHair.png|by Truekung StupidSaikouHairByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai HairAmaiOdayakaNOHAIRPIECE.png|Ripped by Chalkpai. Original by Jlmc12345678910. Parts by Truekung and XX-rayz-Xx Kizana Hair Alt.png|by TheFunGame |-| Teacher= TeacherHair1.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair2.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair3.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair4.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair5.png|by Thecharisktrashbin TeacherHair6.png|by Thecharisktrashbin GymTeachHair.png|by Thecharisktrashbin Nursenursenursehairhairhair.png|by MadPie Genkahair.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO! Mujahaie.png|by Ian Rookie and Shindori Tomate-Kun |-| Commissioned= MisatoHair_1.png|by Gelangweilt Misato_Hair_2.png|by Gelangweilt Misato_Hair_3.png|by Gelangweilt Shinoa_hair.png|by Pixel Sheikah Hair - Ryuko Matori.png|by Pixel Sheikah Nadoka.png|by Gelangweilt Lovely.png|by Gelangweilt Hair2.png|by Pixel Sheikah Ayano-hair.png|by RedGHOUL Ayano-hair-mime.png|by RedGHOUL By YANDERETSKUHI.png|Original by Bluecats, Modified by YANDERETSKUHI Screen Shot 2016-09-25 at 12.21.44 AM.png|by JustCynical Screen Shot 2016-09-25 at 12.21.45 AM 1.png|by JustCynical Screen Shot 2016-09-25 at 12.21.51 AM.png|by JustCynical B05ba4b.png|by Shin Higaku-Kun Akir.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun Asuk.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun Ak.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun Daralis.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun Clair Hair Piece.png|by Gelangweilt TsunHairByChalkpai2.png|by Chalkpai Ojo Nitto Hair.png|by Gelangweilt Tashi Hair.png|by Gelangweilt Red Long Hair.png|by Gelangweilt Akira Hair.png|by Gelangweilt HighFiveByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai |-| Other= ShortCurlyHurr.png|'Recolour edit only. Please credit Yumi for this hair. LongStraightHurr.png|'Recolour edit only.' Please credit Yumi for this hair. Twintails edit.png|by TheYandereRedpanda. ShinyPigtailTuftThing.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Thishairthing.png|by TheYandereRedpanda PonyTailThing.png|TheYandereRedpanda KokonaPigtailsIdea.png|by TheYandereRedpanda TeacherPigtailsIdea1.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Hair01.png|by LucyDreemurr Parts by Pixel Sheikah and Gelangweilt Hair02.png|by LucyDreemurr Parts by Truekung, RedGHOUL and XX-rayz-Xx Mayuri Hair (no hairclip).png|by LucyDreemurr DancerBuns2.png|Credit to User:Alex Ocreator and User:Shin Higaku-Kun Pippi hair allPink.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Pffftttfffffttttffffttttffft.png|by TheYandereRedpanda TriTailsMyVersion.png|by TheYandereRedpanda AmaihairOccult.png|by TheYandereRedpanda A.o.a.png|by TheYandereRedpanda KiseHair1.png|by Danielishere SpecialHair.png|by Danielishere SpecialHair2 RivalColor.png|by Danielishere KiseHair2.png|by Danielishere KiseHair3.png|by Danielishere Best.png|by Osenaria Custom Hair 2.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Hair thing wew.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Yuna cat.png|by TheYandereRedpanda OccultCat.png|by TheYandereRedpanda 1MySecondCustom.png|by Pumpkinhero2 1MyFirstCustom.png|by Pumpkinhero2 FirstCustomHair.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Emo Hair.png|by Antoninko Pigtails(My version).png|by TheYandereRedpanda Unknown 1's Hair.png|Please Credit Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader For The Hair Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Mei's Hair Piece (My Version).png|Hairstyle by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still Mei6thhairTransparent.png|Original by TheYandereRedpanda, Made png by Goth Boy Hairstyles.png|by Pumpkinhero2 1GothRyuto.png|by Pumpkinhero2 1Cutehair.png|by Pumpkinhero2 1Ryusta.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Crazy Occult Hair.png|by Gelangweilt 1Sakona.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Black hair.png|by Akuma Natsume Delinquent hair.png|by Akuma Natsume 1Colors.png|by Akuma Natsume CharaHairByChalkpai.png|You must credit Chalkpai for this hair NeptunaHairByChalkpai.png|Please credit Chalkpai for this hair. Only recolour is allowed. Ripped.png|by TheYandereRedpanda 1PrettyKokumaHorns.png|by Pumpkinhero2 1PrettyKokuma.png|by Pumpkinhero2 1Player.png|by Pumpkinhero2 1OkaoldAyano.png|by Pumpkinhero2 1MeiCooler.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Hair5 UNKNOW GIRL (for Real).png|by Don ask my name Hair2 THE SIMMMMMMMMS 4.png|by Don ask my name Hairstyle for portraits.png|by Franci Chan Blue hair.png|by LucyDreemurr Original parts by Gelangweilt RibbonHair.png|by LucyDreemurr Parts by Gelangweilt and TheYandereRedpanda HairStyle by DAMN Drawing.png|by Don ask my name HairStyle 2 by DAMN Drawing.png|by Don ask my name BlackAndWhiteHair.png|by LucyDreemurr Original by Mougeki Mero and Pumpkinhero2 1TheNewYuna.png|by Pumpkinhero2 1HayatoNew.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Mokoto_Hair.png|by Antoninko2 FeliciaHairByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai CuteCuteGirlByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai RipHair.png|by TheYandereRedpanda PicsArt 12-12-05.31.35.png|by QueenMajestic Original by LucyDreemurr WTF2.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun CruelHairByChalkpai.png|You must credit Chalkpai for this hair BlondeSideHairByJLMC.png|by Jlmc12345678910 base hair by LucyDreemurr Hairs.png|by Truekung Emo_wig_yansim.png|by Perlaopal88 MIKU.png|by YANDERETSKUHI MyMejorHairstyle.png|by Xhurtbethink Ai Sato Hair.png|by Xhurtbethink NewHarukoShinozakiHair.png|Credit Jlmc12345678910 and leave a message on his message wall if you use it GreenHair Cute.png|by Kawaii.MidoriGurin.7 AmaiOdayakahairByxHURT.png|by Xhurtbethink NewBaseForPortraitsByXhurtBethink.png|by Xhurtbethink Science teacher hair.png|by Akuma Natsume 1Austin.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Flower by BaedereBaemulator 1Javier.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Flower by BaedereBaemulator 1LongerKyoshi.png|by Pumpkinhero2 ChristmasChanHairByChalkpai.png|Happy Holidays from Chalkpai! Shima Edit.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Midori short hair.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Weird hair.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Hair thing wow.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Wuw.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Sho as a girl.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Yukari Hair.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Miku Hair.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Poppy Hair.png|Please Credit Hømøzygosis and Mougeki Mero for the Hair Mei's Hair Piece (My Version 2).png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Parts by Truekung Black Anime Hair.png|by Jlmc12345678910 Td hair download by meowgirl07-d5ol20n.png|by TheFunGame Story Hair.png|by TheFunGame Messy Hair.png|by TheFunGame Blonde Anime Hair.png|by TheFunGame Color Hair.png|by TheFunGame PuffyTails.png|by TheFunGame EandomHair.png|by QueenMajestic Original by Mougeki Mero Pink Short Hair.png|by TheFunGame Swan Hair.png|by TheFunGame Windy Hair.png|by TheFunGame Nico Nico Nii.png|by TheFunGame Sylveon Hair.png|by TheFunGame I Buy Sausage.png|by TheFunGame BunnyBunHair.png|by TheFunGame BunHair.png|by TheFunGame LongPonyTail.png|by TheFunGame 1482939858219.png|by TheFunGame Osaki Hair.png|Credit QueenMajestic if used. Parts by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader and Gelangweilt Bangs Male= Hairstyle 16 CrabbyMeal Base.png|by CrabbyMeal Ponytail Hairstyles.png|by Pumpkinhero2 |-| Female= Chandere-YanFixed.png|by LucyDreemurr YuiRioHair.png|by Danielishere. Yuna bangs.png Koharu bangs.png Saki_old_hair.png|by Gelangweilt Twintails bangs.png Kokona's_Short_Hair.png|By: CamilleFox Midori bangs.png MaiHairBangs.png Supana bangs.png Oka old bangs.png SakyuBangs.png Inkyubasu hair without pig tails13214342.png|by YandereDev1(not real) InfochanBangs.png Delinquent1Bangs.png Hair2Bangs.png RivalChanBangs.png|By Redpandere-chan Osana Base-By Osen & Metal.png|by Osenaria Ayano's Hair 2.0 Hairstyle.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Esto.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun YureiHair.png|by MrOrangeJellyFox |-| Teacher= Kyoshi New Hair.png|by Truekung (Original by Pumpkinhero2) Kyoshi Base-By Osen.png|by Osenaria |-| Commissioned= Screen Shot 2016-09-25 at 12.21.54 AM.png|by JustCynical Screen Shot 2016-09-25 at 12.21.43 AM.png|by JustCynical Ayano-hair-bangs.png |-| Other= KiseHair4.png|by Danielishere Sayako mio hair.png|by Don ask my name 558899 hair.png|by Don ask my name Hair T R Old Y-C.png|by Don ask my name 55889922 hair.png|by Don ask my name BROWNHAIREDMAIWAIFUBANGS.png|by Jlmc12345678910 Mjnmjmjmjmjmjmjmhhjhjhjhjhjhhhhhjhhehhehehe.png|by TheYandereRedpanda THing.png|by TheYandereRedpanda KokonaCat.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Koharu cat.png|by TheYandereRedpanda CustomHairstyle-1.png|Please credit Chalkpai and Pixel Sheikah for this hair. AsuritoHair.png|by Jlmc12345678910 HairAddOn.png|by TheYandereRedpanda CatEarsWithRedBowByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai CatEarsByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai UpCateEarsHairByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai ShortCatEarsByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai Osana Hair.PNG|by Pumpkinhero2 Hair3 TDA MIKUUUUUUUUUUUU.png|by Don ask my name Hair4 MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUU.png|by Don ask my name Hair1 GUMMMMMMMMMI.png|by Don ask my name Other Kisekae Pieces= Succ.png|Created in Kisekae Anus.png|Created in Kisekae hairpiece1.png|Created in Kisekae hairpiece2.png|Created in Kisekae Pigtail Base-By Osen.png|by Osenaria |-| Male= HayatoHarukiHair2.png|by BaedereBaemulator |-| Female= Yandere_Chan_new_Ponytail1.png|by Gelangweilt Yandere_Chan_new_Ponytail2.png|by Gelangweilt YuiHairTuft.png YuiHairTuftLonger.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Yellow_Ponytail.png|By: CamilleFox Pigtails base.png LongPigtails.png|by TheYandereRedpanda PigtailsLow.png|by TheYandereRedpanda Mei_old_hair1.png|by Gelangweilt Mei_old_hair2.png|by Gelangweilt Twintails tails.png Saki_old_hair2.png|by Gelangweilt Kokona_old_hair.png|by Gelangweilt I thought people might want this but i guess not.png|By Angelcrest52, original by CamilleFox Cooler Pigtails.png|by TheYandereRedpanda EditedPonytail.png|by TheYandereRedpanda HairAddOn2.png|by TheYandereRedpanda PicsArt 12-13-06.09.55.png|by QueenMajestic Drills RIGHT.png|by Akuma Natsume Drills LEFT.png|by Akuma Natsume Terrible Ponytail Thing.png|by SunshineWolf |-| Commissioned= Empty ; v; |-| Other= Empty ; v; Accessories and Makeup Accessories like hair bows, ear piercings, necklaces, etc, and makeup Hair Headbands= Red headband.png|by RainbowChanIsDank, original by CrabbyMeal Martial Arts Headband No Background.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Martial Arts Headband Transparent.png|by RainbowChanIsDank, original by Pumpkinhero2 |-| Hats= Policehat.png|by SonrisitasParodyFans, ORIGINAL BY MOUGEKI MERO! YANDERETSKUHI.png|Himmedre Crown by YANDERETSKUHI ArtBarret.png|by BaedereBaemulator NurseHatByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai Topper.png|by Akuma Natsume ChristmasChanHaitByChalkpai.png|Happy Holidays from Chalkpai! Little Rabbit Hat.png|by TheFunGame |-| Hair Clips= HayatoHairclip.png|By: BaedereBaemulator Inkyu's Hair Clips.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club Substitute Leader (Credit Me Still Even If You Recolor) Loansharkbuttfly.png|Musume Butterfly by SonrisitasParodyFans. LMusicHairclip.png|by BaedereBaemulator Hanako's Heart.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Also If You Recolor Credit Me Still HairPin4.png HairPin3.png HairPin2.png HairPin1.png Flower Hairclip.png|by LucyDreemurr Bow Hairclip.png|by LucyDreemurr Gamingaccessory.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun |-| Misc.= Yandere simulator ayano with kitty ears png by mellyy12-da9mjr1.png|Please credit Girlthatatemozart. Yandere simulator ayano with headphones by mellyy12-da9mic2.png|Please credit Girlthatatemozart. Osminog.png|by RedGHOUL Cute_things_of_hair.png|Rival-chan's/Satomi Makise's scrunchies and tie by XX-rayz-Xx GardeningFlower.png|by BaedereBaemulator SwimmingGoggles.png|by BaedereBaemulator BowByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai Amai Accessory.png|by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Original by CrabbyMeal Pretty Bow.png|by TheFunGame Face/Eye Shadows= Dark shadow.png|By Truekung |-| Glasses= black-sunglasses-clipart-dc8qjqzce.png|By Astral Alignment Teacher4Glasses.png|Teacher 4 glasses by TheYandereRedpanda InfoChanGlassesTransparent.png|byDuckPimp InfoChanGlassesOpaque.png|by DuckPimp CircularTeaacherGlasses.png|by Jlmc12345678910 Daku Glasses.png|by TheFunGame Dem Cartoon Glasses.png|Cartoon glasses by TheFunGame Midori Glasses Better.png|by TheFunGame Hoi Cat.png|by TheFunGame |-| Lenses= EyeLensesByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai GreenEyes.png|by LucyDreemurr AmberEyes.png|by LucyDreemurr Kokona eyes.png|by Akuma Natsume |-| Makeup= LipstickByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai |-| Masks= Mask 1.png|by Akuma Natsume Mask 2.png|by Akuma Natsume Mask 3.png|by Akuma Natsume Mask 4.png|by Akuma Natsume Mask 5.png|by Akuma Natsume Mask 6.png|by Akuma Natsume Cartoon Mask.png|Cartoon mask by TheFunGame Cartoon Mask Female.png|Cartoon mask by TheFunGame Majora's Mask!.png|by TheFunGame Four Eyed Mask.png|by TheFunGame |-| Other= EYEPATCHPORTRAITTOOLPNGIMAGE.png|by Jlmc12345678910 ScienceAcessoryByChalkpai.png|by Chalkpai Bandage.png|by Akuma Natsume Neck Occult Chokers= Occult Choker.png|by RainbowChanIsDank Occult Club Choker.png|by Pumpkinhero2, original by RainbowChanIsDank Fixedoccultchoker.png|By DuckPimp, original by Pumpkinhero2 OkaSpiderChoker.png|By: BaedereBaemulator. OkaChoker.png|Oka's choker by TheYandereRedpanda 1MaleOccultChoker.png|Male choker by Pumpkinhero2 |-| Other Club Acc.= PhotographyCam.png|by BaedereBaemulator (Adjust it) DramaCravat.png|by BaedereBaemulator |-| Other= 1Bow.png|by Pumpkinhero2 Silbato.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun Headphones.png|by OrangeJellyDog Ear Earrings= Earring Silver-0.png|Earring Silver by YANDERETSKUHI RainbowEarrings.png|By: BaedereBaemulator |-| Other= Empty ; v; Other Armbands= armband.png|ArmBand by YANDERETSKUHI.Original by Hømøzygosis Plain Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader.Original by Hømøzygosis Gardening Club Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader.Original by Hømøzygosis Martial Arts Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader.Original by Hømøzygosis Sports Club Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader.Original by Hømøzygosis Occult Club Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader.Original by Hømøzygosis Drama Club Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader.Original by Hømøzygosis Cooking Club Armband.png|By Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader.Original by Hømøzygosis Light Music Club Armband.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun Base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader.Original by Hømøzygosis Fotografy Club Armband.png|by Shindori Tomate-Kun Base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader.Original by Hømøzygosis ShootTheBirdByChalkpai.png|You must credit Chalkpai for this armband.Original by Hømøzygosis Cartoon Club Armband.png|Cartoon Club's armband by TheFunGame Base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Programming club armband.png|by Truekung |-| Other= Empty ; v; Videos ]] ]] ]] Category:Helpful